


In Hope and Agony

by Hawtsee



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, F/M, Romance with a little angst, Some names have been changed, persuasion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawtsee/pseuds/Hawtsee
Summary: Eight years previously, Madge Undersee was persuaded to break her engagement to Gale Hawthorne as her family deemed him unworthy. She has not see him since, but now he has returned, successful, handsome and in search of a wife.A Hunger Games AU inspired by Jane Austen's Persuasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gadge Day. 
> 
> A massive thank you to Callmehux who did an incredible job betaing this for me. Thanks a million.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Persuasion by Jane Austen. I've tried to keep true to the time period as best I can, but I have no doubt there are historical inaccuracies and anachronisms. Please overlook them.
> 
> I have played around a little with the ages of the characters and some of the familial relationships, in particular the Mellark family. I've included a guide to the characters to help explain them.

 

 **Characters:**  
The Undersee Family  
Miss Margaret ‘Madge’ Undersee [26] – Our heroine.  
Sir Henry Undersee – her father.  
Lady Euphemia ‘Effie’ Undersee – her stepmother.  
Lady Maysilee Donner – her aunt and godmother, twin sister to her late mother.  
(Lady Maria Undersee née Donner - Madge’s deceased mother and Sir Henry’s first wife.)

  
The Hawthorne-Boggs Family  
Captain Gale Hawthorne [28] – Our hero.  
Admiral William Boggs – his stepfather.  
Mrs Hazelle Boggs (formerly Mrs Hawthorne) – his mother.  
Mr Rory [22] and Mr Victor [18] Hawthorne – his brothers.  
Miss Josephine ‘Posy’ Hawthorne [14] – His sister.  
Miss Charlotte [14] and Miss Louisa [12] Boggs – his stepsisters.

  
The Mellark Family  
Reverend Peter ‘Peeta’ Mellark [26] – Madge’s cousin, and heir to Bakerville estate.  
Mrs Katniss Mellark [26] – his wife, and cousin to the Hawthornes.  
Miss Anna [5] and Master Peter [3] Mellark – their children.  
Mr Charles and Mrs Anna Mellark – Peeta’s parents.  
Miss Annie [21] and Miss Primrose [19] Mellark – his sisters.  
Miss Delly Cartwright [24]  – a ward of the Mellark family.  
(Mr Richard Mellark – the deceased eldest son of the family. [25])

  
Other Friends & Acquaintances  
Captain Finnick Odair [30] – a friend and colleague of Captain Hawthorne.  
Mr Heavensbee [32] – A nephew by marriage to Lady Effie Undersee.  
Mr Haymitch Abernathy – Lawyer to the Undersee family.

 **Locations** :  
_Panemberly_ – the ancestral home of the Undersee family. Now rented by Admiral Boggs.  
_Bakerville_ – the ancestral home of the Mellark family.  
_Bakerville Vicarage_ – where Peeta Mellark lives with his family.  
_Seamby_ – a seaside village 16 miles away.  
_Capilton_ – a town known for its natural hot springs, where Sir Undersee rents a house after they leave Panemberly.

 

 

 

* * *

**One**

* * *

 

Though his friends and neighbours would happily agree that Sir Henry Undersee of Panemberly was indeed a fine and distinguished gentleman, with a great many virtues, none could say that economy or prudence were among them. He had been most fortunate, and (some might say, uncharacteristically) wise in his choice of first wife. The late Lady Maria Undersee had shown great financial moderation in her running of his household and estate, and kept her husband within his income. After her death, he was constantly exceeding it, and all hopes of him learning restraint were dashed upon his second marriage to Mrs Effie Trinket, a woman who in all her thirty-nine years had never yet encountered a bonnet she didn’t immediately purchase.

There came a time when Sir Undersee could no longer conceal or deny his massive debts and instead was forced to face them. Such was his desperation that he called on his closest friends and his daughter Miss Margaret Undersee for advice.

Sensible and clever, like her mother, Margaret, known to both her intimates and her acquaintances alike as Madge, devised a scheme of careful retrenchment which would see her father clear of his debts within seven years. However, her father could not be prevailed upon to forgo what he deemed necessary for a man of his rank in the county, despite all of Madge’s entreaties.  

Nor could he endure the suggestion of selling any part of his estate as counselled by his lawyer Mr Haymitch Abernathy. Finally it fell to his sister-in-law, the twin of his first wife, Lady Maysilee Donner, to persuade Sir Henry to acquire a tenant for Panemberly, while he took a smaller house elsewhere.

Madge hoped for a small house in the country, somewhere close by where they could still enjoy the company of her beloved aunt. Effie, to whom Sir Henry was infinitely more inclined to listen, argued for Capilton and so Capilton won the day.

With serendipitous timing, Mr Abernathy soon after received a letter from the widow of an old friend who had once lived in the neighbourhood and was hoping to return, and sought his assistance in finding suitable dwellings. A second marriage to a widowed naval admiral had raised the fortunes of the lady from when Mr Abernathy had known her and he knew they would find no finer tenant for Panemberly.

Mr Abernathy hastened to tell Sir Henry at once. “His name is Admiral William Boggs. He’s highly decorated and made a great fortune in the wars. I only know him by reputation, but I am pleased by the marriage, as his wife is a most excellent lady. You might know her perhaps, she was formerly Mrs Hawthorne of Seamby.”

Such news would surely have been met with great delight in other quarters, but not at Panemberly, where Sir Henry could not contain his abhorrence at the suggestion, Effie was quite distressed and even Madge had visibly paled upon hearing of their prospective tenants.

Sir Henry had paced the floor of the drawing room, quite agitated. “I cannot say which is more repulsive to me, that I should have a fishwife from Seamby as mistress of this house, or a sailor as master! Who is this man? Who was his father? Was he a sailor too? Such degradation. A sailor in Panemberly. The very idea is outrageous. You know my feelings about the navy - an abominable organisation that allows any man of inferior birth to rise in rank and fortune. It was a sorry day for this country, the day the navy was conceived.”

“The navy has done much for this country,” Madge said, her voice quivering as she spoke, for she seldom argued with her father. “There are many fine, intelligent, brave officers in the navy and if they are not gentlemen by birth, they are by manner. They have shown great fortitude and selflessness during the war, and they have earned the right to claim the all comforts and privileges a home such as Panemberly can offer. I cannot think of a finer tenant for you than a naval officer. As for his wife, the Hawthornes were a respectable family, greatly admired by all who knew them. Mr Abernathy can attest to that. I am sure that has not changed now that she is married to an Admiral. And I have heard that Seamby is a fine town, though it does not have all the amenities and advantages of a place such as Capilton. In any case, character is more important than address.”

Lady Donner and Mr Abernathy endeavoured to persuade Sir Henry that Admiral Boggs in particular was indeed a suitable tenant for his estate, and at any rate the only person willing and able to afford the rent. They were most fortunate that he had been found and was amenable to the terms of the lease. Effie was satisfied that the Boggs’ could pay the rent, which won over any further objections she had. At length, and following great discussion, Sir Henry reluctantly conceded to allowing Admiral Boggs and his family to become the new tenants of Panemberly.

Madge listened attentively to the rest of the conversation, though contributed very little, and immediately left the room on its conclusion to seek fresh air in the garden. None of the others wondered why she was so pale, nor remarked at the length she remained in the garden. If they noticed she was red-eyed from crying on her return, they attributed it to being upset at having to quit her home.

It was not until hours later, when she was in bed and reflecting on the day’s events that Lady Donner realised the true reason for Madge’s distress. It had nothing to do with leaving Panemberly, nor with the naval officer who would soon reside in her home. Madge’s distress lay in the name Hawthorne.

Mrs Boggs, who had once been Mrs Hawthorne, had four children. Eight years ago, her oldest, a son who served in the navy, had for reasons she could not now recollect spent some time in a village close to Panemberly. By chance, he and Madge had become acquainted and very quickly fell deeply in love. After three months, they had become engaged.

Naturally, Lady Donner and Sir Henry had been against the match. That beautiful and accomplished Madge, the daughter of a Baronet, would throw herself away at nineteen to a young man without rank or fortune, would marry a sailor so far beneath her and at a time of war too, was inconceivable to them. Sir Henry had not expressly forbidden the match, but had met Commander Gale Hawthorne with great coldness and indifference, leaving no doubts regarding his feelings on the matter. Lady Donner had applied great pressure, advising Madge that it was foolish, improper and doomed to failure.  

Madge might have withstood her father’s ill-will but not Lady Donner’s more gentle counsel. It was only by convincing her it was as much to Commander Hawthorne’s advantage as her own that Madge had been persuaded to break the engagement. She had not told her aunt of the details of their final parting, but Lady Donner knew it had been quite painful for her.

Lady Donner had bitterly regretted that Madge had suffered. It distressed her that Madge was still unmarried now at twenty-seven, though there had been other offers, better offers. Still, she did not doubt that after the shock of hearing his name again after so long a time had passed, Madge would be unaffected should she encounter Commander Gale Hawthorne again.

Eight years was more than long enough to recover from a broken heart.

 

* * *

  **Two**

* * *

 

Madge had thought she might postpone her departure from Panemberly for a little while longer by staying with Lady Donner who lived close by, until her godmother left Capilton in the Autumn as she did each year. However, Lady Donner had engagements elsewhere that would take her away from Panemberly for most of the summer so with a heavy heart, Madge had resigned herself to spending the summer in Capilton.

Then, three days before they were due to depart, an unexpected reprieve came from surprising quarters, her cousin Reverend Peeta Mellark and his wife Katniss.

The Mellarks, cousins to Sir Henry, were the second most important family in the county, and, Bakerville, their house, the second finest. The eldest son, Richard, had been very troublesome and hopeless until he had died at five-and-twenty and, though his loss was lamented by those who had loved him, privately those same people were relieved that their second son Peeta would be the heir to Bakerville.

Shortly after coming into his great and unexpected fortune, Peeta had proposed to Madge. Although there was no great attachment beyond cousinly affection on either side, it was what both families had most desired, and everyone but Peeta himself had been shocked and disappointed when Madge had politely declined. Their relationship remained unchanged. Seven months later, Peeta had announced his engagement to Miss Katniss Everdeen and the couple now resided in Bakerville Vicarage, close to his parent’s home.   

Shortly before the Undersees had been due to leave Panemberly, Peeta had been attending to a dying parishioner in the middle of the night and taken a stumble, resulting in a broken leg. ‘With two young children, a third on the way, and now an injured husband, it was too much for Katniss in her altered state’, Peeta had written, and ‘would Madge be so kind as to spend a few months with them’.

Katniss Mellark was a most capable woman, and Peeta had two grown-up sisters still living at the Great House, so Madge suspected that the request to stay at Bakerville was an act of kindness on their part. But this arrangement offered an opportunity to avoid Capilton at the height of the summer heat and crowds, and gave her a duty to fulfill so that she could feel useful, Madge was happy to accept.

Madge was greeted warmly on her arrival at Bakerville where she was a great favourite with Katniss, as well as the daughters of the great house, Primrose and Annie, and the Mellark family ward, Miss Delly Cartwright. Madge found that her presence was not as urgently needed as Peeta had described (as she had expected) but she found herself in useful employment all the same. Katniss was grateful for the help, especially with young Master Philip who had reached an age when there was nothing by mischief on his mind.

Three weeks passed and the Boggs family took possession of Panemberly. Madge could think of little else that day, imagining the unknown family in her beloved home, and him. Was he there too; walking in the gardens they had walked together, browsing books in the library where they had once discussed the merits or evils of novels, sitting in the music room where once she had played the pianoforte for him and he had… he had made his declarations?

For eight years, Madge had followed his career as best she could through the naval lists and the newspapers. For eight years, she had imagined him aboard his ship, on the high seas and in distant lands. He had done well, risen to the rank of Captain, and made a great fortune for himself. Now she must picture him in Panemberly, just three miles away. Surely their paths must cross. She must call on his parents in their new home, or they would call on the Mellarks. Every day she waited in agony for news.

Four days after the Boggs’ had arrived in Panemberly, Peeta hobbled into the Vicarage with a cheerful smile. “I called in on Mother and Father on the way home and can you guess who was there? Our new neighbours, Admiral Boggs and his wife. She asked for you.”

Madge startled, but Peeta was addressing his wife.

“Mrs Boggs?” Katniss asked. “Why would she ask for me?”

“She knew you as a girl. You would have known her as Mrs Hawthorne.”

“Mrs Hazelle Hawthorne? What a surprise. They were our neighbours when we lived at Seamby. It will be lovely to see them again. We lost touch after Father died. Oh, I wish you had bid them to call here.”

“They are returning tomorrow night to dine with my parents and they’re bringing their eldest son.

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Katniss exclaimed. “Gale was my very great friend as a child, I shall be so happy to see him again.”

“You must come too, Madge, the Admiral and his wife are anxious to meet you and tell you how pleased they are with Panemberly.” Then Peeta laughed, ”My sisters are quite aflutter. A rich and single naval captain coming to dinner. They’ve never had such an opportunity.”

“Handsome too, if time has not altered him,” Katniss added.

“It should make for an interesting dinner.”

It was a new trial for Madge to hear another speak so warmly of Gale as Katniss did when she relayed stories of her childhood to Peeta, and to hear them both laugh at the idea of his sisters going to war to capture the heart of the handsome Captain. Madge had long ago schooled herself to keep her emotions hidden, so neither of them could discern how their light-hearted conversation pained her so.

The next day proved just as trying. Peeta had not exaggerated his sisters’ excitement at the prospect of a handsome, eligible man in their midst. The girls made several trips from the Great House to the vicarage to discuss the evening and to consult on their wardrobe.

Madge found herself growing more agitated with each hour that passed. Her usual patience deserted her and she could not bear to sit and talk with the Mellark sisters about Captain Hawthorne. Despite eight years of practice, she could not feign indifference, not when a mere matter of hours would see them reunited. She occupied herself with the children, who cared not a whit about the sea captain and only for the large tabby cat that had taken to trespassing in the garden of late.

Little Philip was unusually cantankerous and quarrelsome. By late evening, he had developed a temperature, though his appetite was as hearty as ever. Katniss was torn; she did not feel the temperature was anything to worry about but she was still loathe to leave him. To Madge, it was an unexpected blessing. She would stay and take care of Philip. With a little persuasion, and a promise to send for her should anything change, Katniss accepted Madge’s offer and left with her husband.

The children were settled quickly, with Philip only wanting a little extra kiss from ‘Aunt Mash’ before falling asleep. Alone in the house, Madge could not settle on one task. None of the books in the small library tempted her, her sewing vexed her, and even the pianoforte offered no distraction to her. Many times, she found herself at the window gazing at the lights from the Great House.

When at last she heard the carriage return, she could not decide between going to bed before they came in to avoid the reports of the evening or to stay and hear everything. Reasoning that she would have to face them in the morning anyway, she waited.

Katniss and Peeta were delighted with Admiral Boggs and his wife, and in particular with Captain Hawthorne. Katniss could not stop proclaiming the changes in her childhood friend, how refined he was, what manners he had, so unlike the boy who hid in trees to throw mudpies at her and pulled her braids. Peeta declared him a charming and agreeable fellow.

“He is even more handsome than I expected,” Katniss said. “Annie and Primrose have decided that are both in love already. Even Delly was flirting, and she had declared herself uninterested in matrimony until now.”

“You will see for yourself tomorrow. He is joining my father and I for shooting,” Peeta announced.

Madge excused herself then, leaving the couple to discuss if Peeta was fit to go shooting. In her chambers, she examined her features in the looking glass. What would he think of her? Would he find her much altered? She was too thin now, too pale, no longer the pretty girl of nineteen, that bloom of youth gone. He would find a poor substitution for the girl he had once known.

So, until tomorrow.

Captain Hawthorne came at the appointed time, accompanied by Primrose and Annie. They had happened to be walking down to the vicarage (much earlier than they had ever made that visit before) and encountered the captain on the road. Captain Hawthorne was most anxious that he would only stay a few minutes, not wanting to inconvenience Mrs Mellark when there was a sick child. His statement was almost drowned out by the hellion himself racing through the kitchen, spider in hand and in pursuit of his sister.

Katniss was greatly amused by his manners. She corralled her children and introduced them to her dear old friend, who made a show of putting Philip in his coat pocket, liberated the spider from his grasp and generally impressed the children as much as he had the grown ups.

Madge watched it all from across the room. Eight years had made him only more handsome, he carried himself with more surety and confidence, and his manners were indeed more polished. It was no wonder to her that the Mellark girls fancied themselves in love with him.

“This is my cousin, Miss Undersee, of Panemberly.”

At Peeta’s words, Captain Hawthorne turned his gaze to Madge for the first time in eight years. The warmth and friendliness he had displayed towards the children was immediately replaced with detached coolness.

He bowed. She curtseyed.

“Captain Hawthorne, I trust your family is settling well into Panemberly.”

“Quite well, thank you.” Then he turned to Peeta, asking if they should be off. Peeta agreed and very quickly the room emptied. The Mellark girls resolving to walk down the road with their brother, the children imploring their new friend not to leave, and Katniss fussing after Peeta to take care of himself.

Madge was left alone to gather herself. Eight years had passed and yet still he affected her so. But now it was over, they had met, been in the same room, had spoken to each other once again.

The worst was over.

 

* * *

  **Three**

* * *

 

In the weeks that followed, Madge and Captain Hawthorne were repeatedly in the same circle. Mr Mellark had none of Sir Henry’s prejudices against Navy officers, nor his supercilious attitude towards the residents of unfashionable Seamby. He was a kind man, disposed to being friends with everyone and so a warm and sincere relationship was struck up between the older Mellarks and Admiral Boggs and his wife. Peeta and his father were delighted to have a proficient hunter in their midst and implored Captain Hawthorne to join them each time they went out shooting. Katniss and the Captain had renewed their former friendship with ease.   

So there was no opportunity for Madge to avoid him. Even Little Philip was in robust health, and not the least inclined to provide any opportunity for Madge to avoid dining at Bakerville whenever the Boggs’ and Captain Hawthorne should dine there, as they frequently did.

Mrs Boggs had been very friendly towards Madge, eager to meet her and assure her how pleased she and her family were with Panemberly. She was also keen to relate the latest news to Madge; the roses in the south garden were blooming, the Coopers had welcomed a new daughter, Admiral Boggs had repaired the laundry room door.

She displayed none of her son’s coolness towards her. It appeared that Captain Hawthorne was just as keen to keep their former attachment private, even from his own mother. He had written to his mother that fateful morning, Madge remembered, to inform her of his happy news. Perhaps the letter had never reached its intended audience. Perhaps he had never told his mother her name. Perhaps the pain of that last meeting had not pained him as it had her.

No! She had injured him, disappointed him, used him ill. His actions spoke of his deep hurt. He barely looked at her, let alone spoke to her unless compelled by common civility. Oh, he was perfectly mannered and polite; nobody remarked on his coolness towards Miss Undersee, it went unnoticed by all except Madge. Two people who had once meant so much to each other, now were nothing but cordial acquaintances. They had no conversation. There was no thawing between them. They would never be friends again, but would always remain strangers to each other. He had not forgiven her, would not forgive her.

The worst of it was there was no escape. Annie and Primrose were both full of Captain Hawthorne, and even Miss Cartwright, who had adamantly given up the marriage game at two-and-twenty, was vying with them for his interest. When Captain Hawthorne was present he was the centre of attention. His stories of life on the high seas kept the company enthralled on many occasions.

Many nights, Madge found herself at the pianoforte playing for the others as they danced. Captain Hawthorne was of course in much demand as a partner, particularly now that Peeta had an indisputable excuse for sitting them out, though his injured leg rarely impaired his shooting trips. Captain Hawthorne had much improved as a dancer since Madge had last seen him and she wondered where or how he had developed his skills in the eight years since.

One night, as Madge played a quadrille, she heard her name mentioned by Primrose. “Miss Undersee never dances, she prefers to play, and as you can hear she does it so beautifully.” She was speaking to Captain Hawthorne and Madge supposed he had asked after her. It was the only time, to her knowledge, that he had asked any question or made any comment about her.

Then came the day where they found themselves unexpectedly alone.

Much to the children’s displeasure, it had been raining all day and their mother had forbidden them from playing in the garden. Anne had taken it with good grace and amused herself with her dolls, but Philip would not be appeased by any amusement put forward by Katniss or Madge. Katniss too was in poor spirits and after lunch she returned to bed to try and capture some of the sleep that now eluded her at nighttime. A parishioner had arrived at the vicarage in some distress and was being comforted by Peeta in the study, leaving Madge alone to find some way to divert the little master of the house.

There was a knock on the door and then Captain Hawthorne had been admitted. He had stopped in the doorway upon seeing Madge alone with the children and seemed uncertain whether to enter or leave.

“I have an appointment with Reverend Mellark to meet his gunmaker,” he explained, after a curt bow.

“I am sure Peeta will not be much longer, please come in and wait for him,” Madge assured him. “Katniss is sleeping, but I could wake her-”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” He took a seat as far from her as he could and made himself busy with a newspaper.

Madge returned her attention to Philip, who had taken it upon himself to clear the bookshelves of its inhabitants.

“Oh Philip, you are being vexing today,” Madge admonished gently. She knelt to gather the spilled books, at which Philip took the opportunity to climb onto her, fastening his grip in her hair in such a way that she could not shake him off. “Philip, you are being naughty. Let go at once.” He mistook Madge’s attempts to release herself from his grip for play, and held tighter, laughing gleefully as she cried out in pain.

Then suddenly she was released. She looked up to find her tormentor being borne away on Captain Hawthorne’s broad shoulders. “Come, the rain has eased up, let you and I find something outside to do,” he said.

He was gone from the room before Madge could utter her gratitude, leaving her relieved for the solitude to compose her feelings. He did not want to converse with her, not even to hear her thanks, but he had stepped in to relieve her and this trifling kindness had touched her greatly.

 

* * *

  **Four**

* * *

 

One fine summer morning, the proposal was made for a picnic at the peak of Kellyhill, a scenic spot of renowned beauty close to Bakerville. All the young people were agreeable to the plan with the exception of Katniss who had no desire for such an exertion in her condition and would hear not a single word of Madge staying to keep her company.

Katniss walked them as far as the Great House where she was taking the children to see their grandmamma and grandpapa. From there, the company set off together. With Peeta and Madge were Primrose and Annie, Miss Cartwright, Captain Hawthorne, his sister Miss Josephine (whom Madge privately still thought of as Posy, as that was the name Captain Hawthorne had always used when he had spoken of her in the past), Miss Charlotte and Louisa Boggs, and Victor Hawthorne just recently arrived in Panemberly. The arrival of Captain Hawthorne’s youngest brother had stirred some excitement in Bakerville; Mr Hawthorne was indeed a fine looking boy and would one day rival his brother in looks, but at eighteen and just finished school, he was deemed too young to be of any interest to the young ladies. Still, they all welcomed the addition of another dance partner and another pair of hands to carry the picnic basket that day.

The walk was very pleasant, along country lanes and through fields, with many stiles to climb and streams to ford. The gentlemen, being the finest of gentlemen, were always to be counted on to help the ladies surmount the many obstacles. And yet, somehow, Madge noted, Captain Hawthorne had managed to avoid lending her his hand at each one. His attention would be caught by his sister’s questions, or a weasel in the hedge, or to point out a plant growing nearby, leaving Peeta or Mr Hawthorne to assist Madge.

There was much competition between Primrose, Annie and Delly for Gale’s arm, and for his attention. Never had they shown so much interest in the plants of the hedges or the birds in the sky before.

Peeta found it all very amusing as he walked alongside Madge. “You would think they had not spent all their lives in the country,” he said speaking lowly so that only she could hear, then he adopted a feminine tone. “What is that tree called, Captain? What is that bird, captain? And what is this plant called, Captain?” he asked, pointing his stick at the grass beneath their feet. They walked along in companionable silence for a few minutes before Peeta sighed. “I do wish the Captain would make his preference clear, if he means to marry one of them. I would not like to see my sisters fall into disagreement with each other.”

“Do you really think he means to marry one of them?” Madge asked. Could he have intimated something to Peeta during one of their hunting trips?

“Oh, he’s quite decided, according to my mother. Everybody knows that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. The question now is which of them he will chose. Who do you think he prefers?”

“I cannot say.” In truth, it was a question Madge had asked herself many times. She watched him carefully as he interacted with the Miss Mellarks and Miss Cartwright and could discern no clear favourite. He conversed with all three, danced with all three and walked with all three equally. To her relief, she did not believe he was in love with any of them. At least that was one agony she did not yet have to endure.

By the time they had reached the top of the hill, the entire party was famished and picnic was devoured with relish. Afterwards, Peeta decided to test his sisters’ newfound knowledge of nature by devising a game where they split into pairs and collected flowers. The main objective of his game, as far as Madge could tell, was that he would be left alone to nap.

Madge was paired with Miss Hawthorne, who had the benefit of years of tutelage from her brother and was easily able to complete the task. Once they were finished they sat under the shade of the tree, making daisy chains. Madge enjoyed Miss Hawthorne’s company, she was sweet and agreeable and without any vanity, though destined to be a great beauty.

With a few chains complete, Miss Hawthorne went in search of more flowers, while Madge remained beneath the trees. She found herself dozing, until voices roused her. Primrose and Captain Hawthorne were close by, oblivious to her presence and deep in conversation about Katniss.

“Oh yes, it was quite a surprise,” Primrose said. “Peeta only ever wrote about his parishioners and his troubles with Lady Coin, we never heard a word of Miss Everdeen until he wrote to say he was engaged. We were disappointed at first, but of course we all adore Katniss now and would not part with her for anything, not even Madge. How thankful we are now that she refused Peeta.”

“Miss Undersee?” Gale asked sharply, and Madge felt her heart stutter in her chest. She dared not move to reveal herself to them. “Do you mean that Miss Undersee refused your brother? Was there an attachment between them?”

“No romantic attachment, mere cousinly affection. Much as they have still,” Primrose answered. “Our parents wanted it, and her father too, so I think Peeta was obliging them. Fortunately, Madge said no, and Peeta returned to Trenton and met Katniss.”

“This happened after your oldest brother died?”

“Oh certainly.” Primrose laughed. “I could not imagine Sir Henry would have pushed for an an engagement between them if Peeta was not my father’s heir. Mamma thought that perhaps Lady Donner had persuaded her against Peeta, though I cannot think why she would not wish for someone as good as Peeta for Madge.”

“No, indeed,” Captain Hawthorne agreed. His voice sounded strange and Madge wished she could see his face to know what he was thinking.

They moved away and Madge felt she could breathe again.

An hour later, they set off back to Bakerville. Madge was walking alongside Miss Hawthorne when they came to the first stream. Captain Hawthorne was waiting to help his sister across. Madge expected him to make a show of carrying his sister in his arms over the mud so that Peeta or Mr Hawthorne would have to assist her.

Instead, once his sister was safely across, he held his hand out to Madge. His hold was warm and steady. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

He nodded politely and dropped her hand as soon as she was across, then hurried off to catch up with Peeta, leaving her alone with just the burning sensation of his touch for the first time in eight years.

 

* * *

  **Five**

* * *

 

The morning following the picnic, the Miss Mellarks and Miss Cartwright came to call on Katniss. Primrose and Annie appeared to be quite vexed.

“Delly has a secret about Captain Hawthorne that she will not divulge. You must make her tell us,” Primrose implored Katniss.

Katniss and Madge quickly claimed disinterest in hearing idle gossip, though not in an entirely convincing manner.

“'Tis not idle, I’ve had it from Miss Louisa Boggs, but you are right, I have no wish to gossip,” said Delly, who was a great gossip.

The sisters begged and pleaded until they were fit to burst and at last Katniss insisted Delly tell her secret or leave so that she might have some peace.

“Very well,” Delly relented, with a deep sigh, as if she did not thoroughly enjoy the moment. “Eight years ago, Captain Hawthorne was very much in love with a young woman, the daughter of a wealthy gentleman. They became engaged, but the young lady’s parents did not approve of the match, so she was persuaded to break the engagement, and with it, poor Captain Hawthorne’s heart. He left the country as a consequence and according to Miss Louisa Boggs he is still not recovered from it.”

Delly’s news was met with much dismay and sighing from the tender-hearted Mellarks. There was a great deal of exclaiming for ‘Poor Captain Hawthorne’ and for over an hour Madge had to listen to her own person being called stupid and selfish and a hundred other insults.

When they had gone, Katniss said. “I fear Delly’s revelation has made them even more determined to be in love with Captain Hawthorne. Now in their eyes, he is the heartbroken, romantic hero of the novels they so admire and each of them wishes to be the heroine who mends his broken heart.”

Katniss’ words proved to be quite prophetic when Captain Hawthorne joined them for them for dinner the next day. Primrose and Annie tended to him as though he were an invalid, much to his obvious bewilderment.

In the drawing room after dinner, Annie and Primrose attempted to draw Captain Hawthorne into a game of cards, which he declined. Much to their chagrin, the girls found themselves playing cards with Peeta and their father while Delly and the captain sat on a sofa at the other end of the room.

Madge was sitting close by with Katniss and could hear their conversation. They were discussing the pleasures of reading and which sort of books they preferred. Delly was dismissive of the novels the girls enjoyed, (and which she herself had also enjoyed, until quite recently), but Captain Hawthorne thought them harmless.

Delly argued otherwise. “Not harmless at all, for the fill the heads of biddable young women with silly notions of romance. Why, this very novel,” she said, laying her hand on a novel that just happened to be sitting on a table beside them. “The heroine has two suitors and cannot decide between them. First she prefers one, then the other. The author expects the reader to sympathise with her, but I do not. I cannot abide a woman who does not know her own mind, nor who will be talked out of a decision. When I make up my mind, I cannot be persuaded otherwise.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Captain Hawthorne exclaimed. “I am in complete agreement with you. Firmness of mind is a trait I most highly value in person. If a person cannot be resolute, if they can be persuaded by one person, they can be swayed by anyone, then that person cannot be depended on. A fickle mind shows feebleness of character and a weak will is a trait I abhor most of all.”

His words were painful to Madge, for now she knew how he truly considered her character. Hot tears pricked her eyelids and so she made herself busy with her sewing on her lap so that she would not show her face to the room.

As he spoke, the Captain’s voice had risen so that all in the room could hear him. Annie and Primrose seized on the opportunity to join the conversation and abandoned the card table. They were in agreement with Captain Hawthorne on every matter. They too were determined and resolute and would not be persuaded to change their minds.

Peeta laughed. “Captain, you perform miracles; I cannot recall the last time all the ladies in this room were in complete agreement.”

“Not all,” Mrs Mellark spoke. “Miss Undersee is shaking her head.”

Madge had shaken her head to disperse the tears, unaware that she was being observed. Now she felt all eyes on her, though his most of all. Reluctantly, she lifted her head to face them. Captain Hawthorne regarded her with coolness, his jaw clenched.

“You disagree, Madge?” Annie asked.

“No, I am misunderstood. I was concentrating on my sewing, not commenting on the conversation.” She gave Mrs Mellark a polite smile and resumed her sewing.

“We should like to hear your opinion on the matter, have we found a subject on which there is complete consensus?” Captain Hawthorne said. He spoke as if in jest, though his countenance was quite serious. “What do think of a person who can be easily persuaded to change his mind? Or hers?”

It was something she had given a great deal of thought over the years, trying to judge her own actions. She had never imagined she would be so questioned, and by Captain Hawthorne, of all people. Yet she was grateful for the opportunity to speak to him on the subject, to offer some kind of explanation to him.

Madge put her sewing on her lap and met his look with one of her own. “I believe it is something that must be judged on each case. In some instances, firmness of mind is indeed the most desirable virtue. In others… I believe if a person, especially a person who is young, or inexperienced, is headed down a foolish path, and can be persuaded to right their course by others who are older and wiser, that too is an admirable trait. Even in cases where the advice might later prove to be bad, I believe that if a person does not listen to those who know her best, and love her most, and are most interested in her happiness, then she would suffer greatly in her conscience. We tell our young to heed their elders, do we not? A strong sense of duty is an admirable trait too.”

Then Mr Mellark interjected. “And I tell you something else, it is not just their conscience that would suffer. It is their reputation too. Many a young woman has met her ruination by failing to listen to her parents and aligning herself with a scoundrel.” Here he gave a pointed look at his daughters. “Young people think that we older people want to ruin all their fun, but what we most want is your happiness and when we give advice, or refuse permission, it is because we have the experience to know which gives you the best chance for it.”

His wife nodded in agreement. “Indeed, I dare say that young lady in Cornwall would be in a far better situation if she had listened to her mother.” Then she named a girl, the daughter of a duke who had recently eloped and whom the newspapers were full of, and the conversation drifted away from the topic at hand.

Madge was silent throughout the discussion, as she pretended to be focused on her sewing as she composed her emotions, and was oblivious to any discussion until Annie called on her again. She saw that almost half an hour had passed.

“How about some music? Madge, will you play that new piece you’ve been practising?”

Madge was happy to play, glad of a distraction from her thoughts. When she was finished playing, she looked up, smiling in gratitude at the applause she received. Until her eyes fell on Captain Hawthorne. For once his gaze was not cold, but contemplative. He held her eye for a moment, then looked away.

 

* * *

  **Six**

* * *

 

Autumn was fast approaching; already the days were drawing in and the leaves changing colour. Madge had a letter from Lady Donner to say she would soon be back in Panemberly and hoped to travel on to Capilton without delay.

Madge was relieved that her aunt had no plans to linger in Panemberly; for staying there with her godmother would put her in the same village as Captain Hawthorne, attending the same church, and she would surely have to visit his parents now living in her own home. The thought of seeing him once again in the rooms where they had previously had only pleasant encounters would be too much to bear. Even Capilton was preferable to that.

September saw many changes for the Boggs' family. Mr Victor Hawthorne had left for Oxford to begin life as a university student. Three days later, the daughters of the family returned to boarding school, with their parents accompanying them. Meanwhile, Mr. Rory Hawthorne was making his way to Seamby where he was to be employed as a lawyer. Captain Hawthorne had arranged for him to stay with a good friend of his until he was better settled in the town.

Captain Hawthorne had announced his plan to travel Seamby to visit his brother at once and spoke with such warmth of his old home that the young ladies of Bakerville immediately expressed a longing to see it for themselves. Peeta had an old acquaintance who was now in poor health also living in Seamby and he was eager to visit too, so a plan was formed. Katniss, now grown quite large, had no wish for such a long journey. Madge had intended to stay with her, but Peeta implored her go along with them, feeling the need for another chaperone to his sisters.

Madge had long yearned to see Seamby for herself; ever since she had first met Captain Hawthorne and he had spoken of his love for the town. He had once promised to take her there so that she could experience the seaside for herself. There had been talk of them settling in Seamby, after they were married. Now, eight years later, his promise would be fulfilled - though in a manner neither of them had ever anticipated.

Seamby was at a distance where they could travel to and return in a day if necessary, but as it would leave no time for sightseeing which was the objective of the trip and would be too hard on the horses, it was decided they would stay overnight and lodge at an inn.

They breakfasted early and left immediately afterwards in two carriages, the ladies in the Mellark’s coach and the gentleman in Captain Hawthorne’s curricle, and arrived in Seamby shortly after noon.

From the moment they crested the hill, and the sliver of sparkling blue appeared on the horizon, Madge could not take her eyes from the sea. It was simply breathtaking, just as Captain Hawthorne had described.

They secured their lodgings at an inn and, after eating lunch, Peeta accompanied all the ladies to the shore, while Captain Hawthorne went in search of his brother and friend. There was an air of giddiness among the party as they walked to the beach and stepped out on the sand. Madge felt overwhelmed by the volume of water, the sound of the waves, the salt in the air.

They walked the strand, gathering seashells and admiring the views of the distant cliffs until three men appeared on the promenade. They recognised Captain Hawthorne, of course, and paused to allow them to catch up. He was in the company of two others; they guessed the younger as his brother as he was so similar in height and looks, though not quite as tall or as handsome. The other man was of the same age as Captain Hawthorne, exceedingly handsome and, though he walked with a stick, he appeared strong and healthy.

“My brother, Mr Rory Hawthorne and my good friend, Captain Finnick Odair,” Captain Hawthorne introduced. “Please meet my friends, Reverend Peeta Mellark, Miss Mellark, Miss Primrose Mellark, Miss Cartwright...” he hesitated for just the briefest of moments, “and Miss Undersee.”

“Miss Margaret Undersee?” Captain Odair asked.

“Yes,” she confirmed, curtseying to him. As he bowed, she caught him raise his eyebrow pointedly at Captain Hawthorne. Madge could only wonder what tales Captain Odair had heard of her. None too flattering, she supposed.

They continued their walk along the beach, as Captain Odair told them the history of the town and showed them the landmarks. At length, they returned to the promenade. As they climbed the steps, two gentlemen were waiting to go down to the beach and drew back to allow the group to ascend first. Madge caught the eye of one of them to express her thanks at his politeness, he bowed to her and looked at her with such obvious admiration that all the party took notice.

When the group had walked a little distance so to be out of earshot of the two men, Delly, Annie and Primrose began to giggle and tease Madge.

“I know the fellow slightly,” Captain Odair said. “Perhaps I could call him back and make introductions, if you wish.” Though his comments were directed to Madge, he was watching Captain Hawthorne as he spoke. Captain Hawthorne had an expression she could not interpret, though for a fleeting moment she fancied it as jealousy.

They returned to the inn to change for dinner and Madge took the opportunity to examine her appearance in the looking glass in her room. She was looking remarkably well, better than she had in many years. She had grown plumper during her time in Bakerville, while the fresh sea air of Seamby had made her cheeks rosy. Her eyes were brighter too and Madge felt that she bore more of a resemblance to the girl Captain Hawthorne remembered. She wondered how it felt for him to see her here, walking the strand of Seamby as they had formerly planned. Had it evoked some warmer sentiment for her than he had allowed since they had once more been thrown into each other's company?

Captain Odair and Mr Hawthorne joined them for dinner, which was lively though most of the party were tired from the long journey and the sea air. Captain Odair was a very agreeable, amiable gentleman with perfect manners. Over dinner, he entertained them with stories of his time on the high seas with Captain Hawthorne and in particular told them of a time that Captain Hawthorne had rescued him from a tricky predicament at great personal risk to himself. For the others, it was an exciting story, though Madge listened with great anxiety and could not enjoy it at all even though the happy outcome was clearly evident.

Over tea after dinner, Madge found herself in conversation with Captain Odair. “How do you like Seamby, Miss Undersee?” He asked after they had been speaking for a while, and Madge had the curious sensation that there was a hidden meaning to his question.

“Oh, a great deal. I can see now why... why Captain Hawthorne speaks so fondly of it. I wish I had been familiar with Seamby before now; perhaps I could have persuaded my father to take a house here instead of Capilton.”

“You are not fond of Capilton?” he asked.

“No, I am not. It has nothing to recommend itself to me. An hour walking on the beach here in Seamby would do more for my health than a whole year in Capilton. In every way, I feel Seamby is the superior.”

“Indeed,” Captain Odair said, and once again, though talking to Madge, he seemed to be addressing his friend who was sitting at the other side of the room. Captain Hawthorne regarded them for a moment, his eyes lingering on Madge before he turned back to his brother.

The next morning, Peeta was to call on his old friend. As his daughter was an old schoolfriend of Primrose, she decided to accompany her brother. The rest of the party returned to the beach, joined this time by Mr Hawthorne and Captain Odair.

The two captains had been up late catching up on old times (and imbibing a little too much liquor, if Madge was any judge), and appeared tired. They lingered behind the group, deep in discussion. Annie and Delly, accompanied by Mr Hawthorne, examined the rock pools together. Madge found herself a comfortable seat on a large boulder and was happy to enjoy admire the view in the warm sunshine.

Presently, a shadow fell upon her and when she looked up, she found Captain Hawthorne standing beside the boulder. He was alone. It was the first time since they had been reunited that he had approached her.

“Miss Undersee,” he said, then swallowed. “I-”

His words were cut off by a scream behind him.

Annie was lying prone on the rocks, and appeared lifeless. Delly was screaming “She is dead! She is dead!” and clutching Mr Hawthorne who was white and bewildered. Captain Odair, who had been on his way to join them on the rocks was the first to reach Annie and he cradled her, gently removing her bonnet. There was a small amount of blood on the rock beneath her head.

“Not dead,” Captain Odair said, though he too was a ghastly pallid colour. “Oh, help me.”

Madge knelt beside him, producing her smelling salts and rubbing Annie's temple and hands to revive her. In vain. “A surgeon, we need a surgeon,” she cried.

“I'll go,” Captain Hawthorne said at once.

“No, wait!” Madge said. “Captain Odair should go, he will better know where to find one. Be quick sir, we shall carry her to the inn.”

“My house is closer,” Captain Odair said. “Take her there, I shall bring the surgeon at once.” He surrendered Annie to Captain Hawthorne and ran with great speed, despite his limp.

Captain Hawthorne lifted Annie into his arms, while Madge assisted Mr Hawthorne with Delly. The girl was quite inconsolable and could not be convinced that Annie was not dead, and she had not killed her.

“They were playing. Miss Cartwright gave her a push, the gentlest of pushes meant in jest, but Miss Mellark slipped on seaweed and could not regain her balance,” Mr Hawthorne explained as they hurried along the street ahead of Captain Hawthorne. “There was not the slightest malicious intent on Miss Cartwright’s part.”

On reaching Captain Odair's a house, Annie was conveyed upstairs to a bed. Her eyes flickered open and she moaned a little as Captain Hawthorne set her down. Though she did not regain consciousness, it gave them all hope. Madge sent Captain Hawthorne out of the room with the instructions to find some means of calming Delly while she tended to Annie with the assistance of the housekeeper.

Captain Odair arrived minutes later with the surgeon. He examined the patient and declared that although her injury was serious, he felt it was not hopeless or desperate and had seen patients with worse injuries make full recoveries. The surgeon's words brought a calmness and relief to the party, and even Delly ceased crying. Mr Hawthorne was dispatched to find Peeta and Primrose and bring them to the house, with the instructions to inform them only that an accident had occurred and not to reveal the seriousness.

When Mr Hawthorne returned with Peeta and Primrose, Delly once more became hysterical and Madge had to lead her away so that Captain Hawthorne could break the news.

When Delly was calm again, Madge went in search of the others. She could hear voices coming from the parlour and made her way there. Captain Hawthorne's voice made her pause at the door.

“She will not have a better nurse than Madge, I am sure of it, for there is none as capable as her,” he said. “She will want to stay, I’m sure.”

Madge had to take a moment to recover from hearing such praise from Captain Hawthorne again. Then she entered the room.

The two men had decided that Peeta would remain in Seamby with Annie, while Captain Hawthorne returned to Bakerville with Primrose and Delly, to inform Mr and Mr Mellark of the accident. He would accompany them back to Seamby.

Madge was of course ready and willing to remain, had thought to suggest it herself. They all agreed that Delly should return to Bakerville, she would be of no assistance in Seamby while she was in such distress. On hearing the plan however, Primrose insisted on remaining with Annie and would not hear a word of leaving her. Gale was reluctant to travel with Delly alone, feeling she needed a more tender companion to console her on the journey; it was apparent he believed that Primrose should be the one to go with them and Madge should stay, but Peeta and Madge were both confident that Annie would be in excellent hands with Primrose.

Captain Hawthorne hurried away to arrange the coach and to bring their belongings from the inn, and then returned to collect Madge and Delly, who once again became distressed at leaving the others behind and was in terror of seeing their parents again. She was certain they would blame her for the accident and cast her out of their home.

Madge spent a great part of the journey consoling the weeping Delly, until at last exhausted from crying she had fallen asleep on Madge's shoulder. For the rest of the journey, Madge watched the scenery, surprised at how soon it became familiar. She turned back to Captain Hawthorne and caught him looking at her.

She flushed in surprise. “Captain, I have been thinking that when we reach Bakerville it would be best for you to go alone to the house and inform the Mellarks. Delly is likely to become upset when she sees them and they will fear the news is much worse than it is. Do you think this is a good plan?”

He nodded. “Yes. I do,” he said. He was silent for a moment and Madge thought he meant to say no more, but then he spoke again. “I am thankful for your steadiness and presence of mind today, Miss Undersee. Things might have fared much worse if you were not with us.”

She could only give a polite nod of gratitude.

Before long, they had reached Bakerville, and as Madge had predicted Delly awoke and became distressed again. Madge remained with her in the coach until Captain Hawthorne gave a signal for them to join him. Then Delly leapt from the coach and fell to the ground in front of her guardians, pleading for forgiveness. They were very much alarmed to see Delly's anguish but were quick to assure her there was nothing to forgive as Captain Hawthorne had attested to the accidental nature of the incident.

Captain Hawthorne was ordering a change of horses for the return trip when Madge went to find him.

“Captain, I am leaving Bakerville in two days and will be departing for Capilton at the end of the week. I am anxious to be kept informed of Annie's condition; will you make sure that somebody writes to me. My father's house is at Camden Place.”

“You’re leaving?” He said sounding surprised. Then he added. “You will be sorry to go, I think. You are not fond of Capilton as I recall.”

Madge smiled. Nor was he, as they had discussed their mutual dislike of the place in their very first meeting. Captain Hawthorne had declared that there was not a team of wild horses strong enough to drag him there. “No, that remains unchanged. But my father resides there now, and my aunt Lady Donner will be there too. Will you remember to have somebody write to me?”

He bowed to her. “Of course. I am at your service.” His tone was so sincere, so much like the past that Madge felt tears gather in her eyes.

“Thank you. I wish you well, Captain.” She curtseyed, then hurried back to the house before he could see.

She would leave for Capilton soon and perhaps they would not see each other again for a long time. Perhaps the next time she saw him, he would be married, and though the idea of that pained her, she hoped that now they could meet as friends.

  

* * *

  **Seven**

* * *

 

Despite her many misgivings about Capilton, Madge found herself settling in adequately enough. Her father's house in Camden place was very fine and he and Lady Undersee were quite content with it, and their situation in Capilton. They moved in the best circles, and enjoyed all that society had to offer and remained within budget while doing so, which eased some of Madge’s anxiety.

Most of crowds had dispersed when the weather turned cooler, and Madge found that walking the streets and parks was not entirely unpleasant. She was pleased to have been reunited with her aunt and they spent much time together. Best of all, Capilton had a lively music scene and Madge attended concerts whenever it was convenient to do so, enjoying the pleasure of listening instead of always playing for others. She was relieved to find that her father's new residence had a beautiful pianoforte and she dedicated herself to practicing, as she had much neglected her music over the summer in Bakerville.

On most nights of the week, whether dining at home or attending events in town, the Undersees were accompanied by Lady Undersee's nephew from her previous marriage, a young man named Mr Plutarch Heavensbee.

Mr Heavensbee was an elegant gentleman, with polished manners and always attired in the finest clothing. He had unexpectedly come into a great fortune a year earlier; A distant uncle had died, preceded by one day by his son, and Mr Heavensbee, though he had met neither and had been the recipient of an entailed estate. “If it had happened in the reverse order, the father before the son, I should have inherited nothing,” he told Madge proudly. “But by good fortune I now have twelve thousand pounds and a fine house in Threshire.” He had nothing to say about the widow and children of his cousin, who now lived in a much reduced state.

Though Madge found him pleasant enough company, she never missed him when he was absent, nor wished for his return. It had surprised her then, when after a month of knowing him, that her aunt began to hint of a possible engagement between them.

“Good heavens, what made you think of such a thing?” she asked her aunt, after Lady Donner had made a remark that Madge could not ignore.

“He is handsome, wealthy, pleasant. Your father thinks highly of him, and it's quite plain that he admires you. Have you really given it no thought?”

Indeed not,” Madge insisted. Though she agreed with her aunt that Mr Heavensbee was a fine gentleman in many respects, she could not help but compare him to Captain Hawthorne and find him wanting.

Although Madge tried to put Captain Hawthorne out of her mind, he was constantly in her thoughts. She had many letters from Peeta, and when each one arrived she gleamed it for word of him. Fruitlessly so. Katniss was due to give birth soon and all Peeta’s preoccupation lay with her. Annie was recovering slowly from her injury and had remained in Seamby with Primrose attending her. Captain Odair was a most gracious and generous host and they were all eternally grateful to him. Captain Hawthorne had remained in Seamby for a week, then left on a commission from Captain Odair and there had been no mention of him since then. Peeta often dropped hints that they were expecting news of an engagement any time now. Madge lived in dread of that day.

Madge returned from her walk one morning, seven weeks after arriving in Capilton to find a letter from Peeta waiting in the tray. She snatched it up eagerly, but before she could open it, Effie came rushing down the stairs to her. “There you are, you just missed Mr Heavensbee. He was most distressed you were abroad when he called, but never fear, for you shall see him tonight. He has procured tickets for all of us for a concert.”

“How thoughtful of him.”

“A harpist,” Effie said with a sniff. “I myself prefer opera but Mr Heavensbee has developed an ear for instrumental music recently.” With this, she gave Madge a significant look, to which Madge feigned obliviousness.

“I look forward to it,” Madge said politely. She excused herself to read the letter.

_“You will be surprised to hear from me again,” Peeta wrote. “I did not think I should have to write again so soon, but once more we are blessed with great fortune and I know you will share in our joy, (and I daresay, our surprise). We have a third new member to our family, in addition to Edward and Mr Hawthorne, for Annie is to marry Captain Odair. My parents and sisters will be joining you in Capilton very soon, as there are wedding clothes to order and mother does not believe the local dressmakers are up to the task. Yours, P.M._

_PS Katniss and Edward are doing splendidly.”_

The servants were interrogated but no other letter had arrived from Bakerville that week. It did not matter, the letter she had contained all Madge needed to know. Captain Hawthorne and Primrose were to marry. It was done.

Madge fled to the privacy of her room to weep. Once the tears started, she could not contain them. Some small part of her had hoped and now that hope was dashed forever. He loved another.

She refused dinner and sent word that she had a headache and so could not attend the concert. Effie tried to persuade her to go with them, telling her how terribly disappointed Mr Heavensbee would be by her absence, but Madge was unmoved.

Lady Donner, concerned by the report of Madge’s headache, insisted on calling into Camden Place after the concert. She found Madge curled up on her bed, weeping silently. “My dear girl, what is the matter?”

“I should never have given him up. Now he is engaged to Primrose Mellark,” Madge sobbed into her aunt’s shoulder. “I should never have given him up.”

 

* * *

  **Eight**

* * *

 

In the days following the letter, Madge felt a great despondency. Her appetite was reduced to nothing, she left her pianoforte untouched and she could not be entreated to attend any dinner parties or concerts. Lady Donner coaxed her to walk with her every morning, but beyond that Madge found no pleasure in anything. Her father brought cake and chocolates. Mr Heavensbee stopped by with books and sheet music. Even Effie noticed Madge’s low spirits and attempted to cheer her up with a new bonnet. But none could bring anything more than a polite half-smile.

When word arrived that the Mellarks were now in Capilton, Madge professed herself unwell and did not join her father and Lady Undersee when they called on their relatives. She could not yet face Primrose Mellark and pretend happiness for her engagement.

At dinner time that night, Sir Henry told her of their visit to the Mellarks. “Such comings and goings, they could not sit still for one minute. They did not care to hear of our time here in Capilton. Mrs Mellark was completely ignorant of who Lord Snow is, can you believe it? All they care about are the forthcoming weddings. I cannot understand the excitement myself, a naval captain and a lawyer! Indeed. They have no taste.”

Effie nodded in agreement. “At least Captain Odair is wealthy, Annie has made a good match. Though I cannot comprehend what Primrose is thinking, a lawyer indeed.”

Madge had grown quite pale, her fork frozen halfway to her mouth. “Primrose is to marry a lawyer? Not Captain Hawthorne.”

“No dear, Captain Hawthorne is his brother. Primrose is engaged to Mr Rory Hawthorne,” Sir Henry said. He glanced at his daughter and frowned. “Are you quite alright?”

Such was Madge’s state of upheaval at the startling revelation that she dropped her fork and upended her wine glass.

Primrose was engaged to his brother. Madge could scarce believe it. She must hear it for herself.

She barely slept that night, and the next morning she was ready and pacing the hall with her bonnet and spencer on, waiting for the time to leave the house. The moment the clock reached visiting hours, she left and all but ran the entire way to Park Row where the Mellarks had lodgings.

Pleased to see she was recovered, the Mellarks received her with great warmth and joy. They had encountered so much happiness since they last saw her they barely knew where to begin; Annie was recovered, two daughters happily engaged, a healthy new grandson - what more could they ask for?

Then Annie and Primrose entered and Madge heard it for herself. Primrose was indeed engaged to Mr Rory Hawthorne, who had been so kind and attentive to them while they had been in Seamby, and who had the gentlest and sweetest manners that Primrose had ever encountered. Annie wished to tell Madge all about sweet Captain Odair. They were so animated that often times Madge found herself listening to two stories at once and was frequently confused as to which suitor had said or done what.

“And Captain Hawthorne?” She asked when a lull came eventually.

“Oh, we hear little from him,” Annie said. “But we shall see him soon enough, he and Finnick will be here by the end of the week.”

“Captain Hawthorne is coming here? To Capilton?”

Primrose confirmed it. “Yes, the admiral and Mrs Boggs are also coming. Sadly, Rory will not be here as he is not free until Christmastime.” She sighed as if it were the greatest tragedy in the world.

Captain Hawthorne would soon be here, free and unattached! Madge’s heart beat faster, and her cheeks coloured. She did not dare examine her feelings, for she had no reason, no right to be filled with joy and hope.

That night at dinner her family remarked on the remarkable recovery she had made and each of them declared it was thanks to their method.

 

* * *

  **Nine**

* * *

 

By Thursday, the spell of  pleasant autumn weather they had been enjoying of late had ended and the cold rain set it. Despite the rain, Madge had been induced to go into town by Effie who had errands to run.

At their first stop they encountered Mr Heavensbee, quite by accident as Effie declared several times. Then Effie remembered she had an appointment and must dash, and Mr Heavensbee attested that he would be only delighted to stay with Madge until Effie had returned.

“Please, don’t stay on my account,” Madge urged. “I am perfectly happy by myself. I would hate to keep you from your business.”

“My only business is your happiness,” he said with a bow and indeed he dedicated the morning to obliging Madge.

The rain continued to worsen, rendering them unable to meet Effie at the designated spot. Mr Heavensbee delivered Madge to Mulhollands to wait while he continued on to meet Effie and bring the carriage back to collect Madge.

Madge was sitting by a window, watching the passersby outside when she saw a tall, distinctive figure hurrying down the street. It was Captain Hawthorne, here already. She had only a few moments to collect herself before he turned and entered Mulhollands. He was busy shaking the rain from his coat and did not see Madge approach him until she was standing beside him.

“Madge,” he exclaimed, with great feeling. Then he coloured and bowed deeply in apology. “Miss Undersee...I… You look well, I had heard you were unwell.”

“I’m quite recovered now,” she said. He looked away from her, seemed to be trying to collect himself. For the first time since their renewed acquaintance he appeared disconcerted by her. She could not hide her smile. “Have your mother and Admiral Boggs come with you?”

“No, but I expect they will arrive later today. I came from Seamby with Captain Odair. You have heard the happy news? Who could have foreseen that terrible accident on the beach could have resulted in two engagements?”

“How much easier it would have been to console poor Miss Cartwright if we had only known,” she teased. He laughed and Madge was pleased that there appeared to be no ill-feelings on his part. She would have been distressed if the engagements had caused a divide between the Captain and his brother or friend. He was genuinely happy for the two couples, confirming for her that he had no attachment to either Miss Mellark.

What had brought him to Capilton, a place he professed to loathe, she wondered. “Pray, where did you manage to find the horses strong enough to carry you here?”

“In fact, I came willingly.” He looked away from her for a moment. “I… Miss Undersee-”

“Miss Undersee, the carriage is outside.” Madge was startled to find Mr Heavensbee at her elbow. She had not heard him enter the shop. He took her arm and whisked her away before Madge had a chance to say more than goodbye to the Captain.

There was another concert that night. Once again, Mr Heavensbee accompanied the Undersees and Lady Donner. They arrived early and were waiting in the anteroom when the door opened and Captain Hawthorne himself walked in.

This time they both had an equal surprise at seeing each other. He bowed politely to her and would have passed on by, but she stopped him with a gentle touch on his arm.

Then she turned to her father and spoke in a clear voice. “Father, you remember Mrs Boggs’ son, Captain Hawthorne.

Recognition dawned on her father’s face and for a moment Madge feared he would not acknowledge the Captain. At last he bowed stiffly, his countenance cold. Captain Hawthorne returned the gesture, with equal coolness. Madge continued the introductions to Effie and Mr Heavensbee, and finally her aunt.

To Madge’s great astonishment, Lady Donner curtseyed graciously. “Captain Hawthorne, how lovely to see you again. I understand you have just arrived in Capilton?”

Captain Hawthorne seemed as taken aback as Madge felt. “Yes, just this morning.”

“How fortunate you arrived in time to attend tonight’s concert. It should be splendid. Are you fond of music? ”

Here he glanced at Madge then nodded. “Yes, very fond.”

“There is plenty here to interest a music lover even though the season has ended,” Lady Donner said. “I expect we shall see you often, if you intend to stay long in Capilton?”

“I don’t know yet,” he answered and again he looked at Madge. “It all depends.”

They parted to take their seats. Lady Undersee and Mr Heavensbee, who had not known Captain Hawthorne before, were both curious to know who he was.

“A nobody,” Sir Henry informed them. “His stepfather is my tenant, Admiral Boggs.”

“Is he Captain Gale Hawthorne of the _Charbonia_?” Mr Heavensbee asked. “I would not call him a nobody. He has had a remarkable career, by all accounts, and still so young. And he has coffers full of Spanish gold to prove it. I believe his fortune is five-and-twenty-thousand pounds.”

“He is exceedingly handsome,” Effie chimed in. “I am sure many young ladies will be pleased with his arrival in Capilton, he would be quite a catch. We should invite him to our party next week, and the Boggs too, they will make an excellent addition to the occasion. I know how you feel about the Navy, but really I have observed great admiration for its officers here in Capilton.”

Madge had often perceived during her time in Capilton that while many people were unfamiliar with the names of Panemberly and Sir Henry Undersee, that the name of his tenant was well known and widely admired. It irritated her father endlessly and she thought he would object to Effie’s suggestion, but after a moment of considering it, he nodded. “Indeed, I suppose you are right.”

They took their seats for the concert. Madge found herself seated beside Mr Heavensbee. Much to her dismay, Mr Heavensbee made it almost impossible to enjoy the concert, for he had a dozen questions about the performance, the music, the musicians, their instruments and so on. Though Madge insisted she was no expert, he assured her that her knowledge far surpassed his and applied to her for answers to all his questions and she was always whispering in his ear, instead of giving the concert her full attention.

At the interval, Madge went for a cup of tea with the intention of finding a different seat upon her return. She met Captain Hawthorne in the hallway.

“I must bid you goodnight,” he said hastily.

“You are leaving?” She asked. “Are you not enjoying the evening?”

Captain Hawthorne’s drifted to a point over her shoulder. “No, I am not. Goodnight, Miss Undersee.” Then he was gone. She turned to find Mr Heavensbee waiting to escort her back into the concert room.

He was jealous, Madge realised. This time she had not imagined it, nor could she dismiss it. Captain Hawthorne had been jealous.

 

* * *

  **Ten**

* * *

 

Once the exquisite joy of knowing that Captain Hawthorne had been jealous of Mr Heavensbee had passed, Madge was anxious to assure him that there was no cause for such feelings. But how to make it intelligible to the Captain that there was nothing between her and Mr Heavensbee?

The next morning, Sir Henry and Lady Undersee were to call on Admiral Boggs and his wife, as duty obliged. Madge would go with them as she had met the Boggs before and, being fond of them, wished to see them again. Though, of course, she had an ulterior motive in seeing Captain Hawthorne, to somehow convey to him her complete disinterest in Mr Heavensbee whose attentions she now regarded as evil.

She took special care in dressing that morning so that even Effie remarked on it. “The Capilton air has done wonders for you, Madge. You are looking quiet lovely.”

The Undersees were not the only ones with the intent to call on the Boggs’ that morning. Mr and Mrs Mellark had just arrived minutes before them with their two daughters. There were two other men in attendance, friends of the Admiral from the Navy. Consequently, the small drawing room was quite crowded.

Captain Hawthorne was not present, much to Madge’s vexation.

Annie and Primrose squeezed close to each other so Madge could join them on the sofa. “Madge, we heard a most exciting report of you this morning,” Annie exclaimed. “Is it true you are to be married to Mr Heavensbee?”

“What? No!” she cried. “You are utterly misinformed. I should like to know the source of such a rumour.”

“Finnick had it from somebody, I do not know who. He is a most incorrigible gossip,” Annie said with a fond smile. “So there is really no truth in it?”

“None at all,” Madge insisted. “I would be most obliged if you could correct your fiancé when next you see him.” And his friend too. If Captain Odair had heard the reports, then surely Captain Hawthorne had too. What must he be thinking?

Her father commanded the attention of the room then, telling them all about his party, and who should be attending, so that they should all be aware of how fortunate they were to be in receipt of invitations. “I have one for Captain Hawthorne, I will leave it here for him,” he said when they were all passed out.

“I will give it to him,” his mother said. “Though I am not sure if he will be able to attend. I believe he intends to leave Capilton today.”

“Today,” Madge exclaimed. “So soon?”

“Yes, he seems determined to be gone,” Mrs Boggs said. “Though yesterday he seemed intent to stay. Perhaps he will change his mind again.”

“Here he is now,” the admiral said as footsteps sounded on the stairway.

Captains Hawthorne and Odair were admitted to the room, making it even more crowded. Furniture were pulled closer, people moved around and servants fetched more chairs. Captain Odair was delighted to be reunited with his fiance and pulled a chair over to the sofa beside her. Captain Hawthorne, who seemed very uncomfortable and uncertain where to rest, finally stood by the window staring out into the street.  

“Finnick, I must tell you that were quite wrong this morning,” Annie said after she and her fiance had exchanged their greetings. “Madge is absolutely not engaged to Mr Heavensbee and is quite vexed to hear of such reports.”

Madge had never loved Annie so much as she did in that moment. Though she had spoken lowly, it had been enough for Captain Hawthorne to hear. He turned sharply and looked directly at Madge. She could only meet his look and hope that he could read her encouragement.

“I do apologise, Miss Undersee,” Captain Odair said. “I assure you I have not repeated the story to anyone outside this room and I will be sure to correct anybody else I hear repeating the rumour.”

“I should be much obliged.”

Captain Odair considered her for a moment. “It seems your time here is agreeing with you. Have you found something in Capilton to recommend it?”

“The only thing that recommends Capilton to me is that all my friends are here, excepting Katniss and Peeta. But I will own that I have not found it completely intolerable; I have enjoyed being able to attend the concerts here, for instance.” Madge admitted. “I still maintain that Seamby is superior in every way.”

“In every way?” Captain Odair repeated, his voice louder than necessary. “There is nothing in Capilton you prefer? The dressmakers, the chocolate shops?”  
“No Sir, I am not so fickle that I can be so easily swayed by frivolities. Given the choice, I would always choose Seamby.”

At this, Captain Hawthorne jumped from his seat. “Please excuse me, I have a matter I must attend to.” He rushed from the room abruptly. Madge could not understand what had caused his departure or what he was thinking.

Minutes later, Sir Henry was ready to leave. Captain Hawthorne had not returned and Madge was anxious not to go without seeing him one more time. She could think of no reason to stay, and though she delayed as long as she could, there was still no sign of him returning.

As fortune would have it, as they were going down the stair he appeared in the doorway of a room below. “You are leaving?” he said to them. “I shall walk you out.”

Sir Henry made some polite remark. Effie was more courteous, understanding better than her husband that here in Capilton, Captain Hawthorne was a man of importance. “I understand you are leaving Capilton today, Captain,” she said. “Should you stay, my husband and I are throwing a small party next week, and we should be honoured to have your attendance.”

Captain Hawthorne was visibly surprised by the invitation. “I am undecided,” he said.

They were at the carriage now, he gave his hand to Madge to help her inside. When she was inside, he released her hand, leaving a carefully folded letter in hers. He nodded once, then walked into the house.

No carriage had ever travelled so slow as the one that carried Madge home that day. With growing agitation, she watched as the scenery crawled by. They were barely halfway there, when Effie expressed the need to call into Smithsons to see if her new bonnet had arrived. Sir Henry also had an errand to attend to, so the carriage was diverted. Madge declined to go with them, saying she would wait in the carriage. Then they were gone, and finally alone, she was able to open the letter.

“ _I came to Capilton, for one reason, with one intent - to once again win your heart. Since I arrived, I have known hope and agony in equal measure. One moment, I think you are encouraging me, might still favour me. The next, I believe you are in love with another, with one who has the support of those who surround you and influence you. One minute I hear you are engaged, then the next that you are free. I cannot wait any longer. I must speak, I must know if eight years has been too long, if those tender feelings have been lost forever. My feelings for you are unchanged. I have been unfairly angry, resentful and bitter, but I have always loved you. Only you. My heart is as much yours today as it was eight years ago when you almost broke it. I offer it to you again. I am eternally yours,_  
_G.H_.”

Madge could scarcely breathe after reading his words. She was overcome with happiness and with a dread that some great misfortune would befall her to snatch it away at any moment. She could not stay in the carriage, could not return to Camden Place. She must go to him at once.

She told the footman that she wished to walk and to inform her father she would see him at home. Her intended destination was the Boggs' residence. She would return there under some pretext or other and somehow speak to Gale. She had to compel herself to show restraint, not to run, though her heart beat so fast. What if he was gone? What if she could not find him and he left Capilton?

But she had no cause to worry, because there he was, walking towards her. He hesitated when he saw her, uncertain. She smiled, her eyes bright and hurried towards him, vanquishing all doubt.

Conscious of the public setting, they reined in their smiles. Gale tucked her arm in his and they decided to take the relatively more private path through the public park. They walked as close together as propriety would allow, their heads bent together, exchanging soft words. They assured each other of their love, exchanged their promises, spoke once again of the future they would share.

When a bend in the path offered them solitude, hiding them from view of any other party enjoying the park that day, they paused to take advantage of it.

“I will not give you up this time,” Madge vowed fervently. “There is nothing and nobody that can persuade me.” She sealed her promise with a kiss.

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This fic means a lot to me, so I would really appreciate it if you could let me know what you think.


End file.
